<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me it gets easier by Blxebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936763">Tell me it gets easier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxebird/pseuds/Blxebird'>Blxebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxebird/pseuds/Blxebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on the night before Jerome's death, Jerome visits Bruce at the manor and tells him about his feelings.<br/>Maybe I'll make this into a whole fic.^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell me it gets easier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I listened to "Easier" by Mansionair while writing this. Also it's 4 am, so I'll probably regret posting this in the morning. :")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're having another one of their late night visits. Alfred isn't home, so Jerome could easily go through the front door of the manor. He has plans for tonight, plans he won't share with Bruce until they're done. His heart aches as he climbs the stairs. He opens the door to the bedroom and finds Bruce lying on the bed only in trousers. He's so beautiful, his big brown eyes are staring at the ginger from across the room. He climbs next to Bruce, the brunette sits up, so they're facing eachother.<br/>
"You came." Says Bruce<br/>
"Of course I did." Answers Jerome<br/>
******************************************<br/>
Jerome is leaving soft kisses all over his body, light breath washing over his skin, making him shiver. The words leave his mouth as a soft whisper. That three words which make Bruce whole life change.<br/>
"You don't mean it" says Bruce with a small sad laugh. "You can't mean it."<br/>
"It's not a problem if you don't love me." Jerome buries his face in Bruce's neck. "I'm used to it, you know." He starts to laugh as he fights his tears, but loses. Bruce holds him close, his touches are light like Jerome is the most fragile thing in the world. Maybe he is.<br/>
"Of course I love you. How couldn't I? Show me, Jay. Show me that you feel the same." Bruce wipes away his tears and Jerome leans into his hand. Bruce gave him the nickname when they kissed for the first time. The memory burned into his mind, the circus lights, perfect lips, the heat, the beatings after. Everything was perfect back then, well not everything, but Jerome wasn't a criminal and Bruce was so in love he couldn't breath. All that came after that was pain and late night visits, soft whispers in the dark, lying and promises that they broke the moment the words came out of their mouth. They put on their masks for the day and all that left for the nights were sadness and tension. They're always there for eachother, no matter what happens, they would kill and die for the other. But would they live for eachother? Would they keep breathing, would their heart keep beating for love? Is this even love?<br/>
Lost in his thoughts Jerome is pulled back to reality by a pair of lips on his own. He lets out a soft sigh and leans into the kiss.<br/>
"You make me so happy, Bruce. You're everything I have, everything I've ever had." Jerome starts to kiss down on his neck, leaving soft bites on each side. "I'm so sorry." He whispers into his shoulder blades as he leaves a hickey there too.<br/>
"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything, have you?" Brown evey stare into the teary green ones, which close tightly at the words. The ginger's lips travels down Bruce's stomach then down and down and the question is long forgotten. Bruce starts bucking his hip up and Jerome lets him, he wants to give him all the pleasure he can. He wants to make this night unforgettable.<br/>
"God Jay, your mouth" comes as a moan. "If you keep this up I'm going to..." Jerome pulls of with a wet sound, saliva slowly dripping from the corner of his mouth. He looks down at the boy under him, the moonlight from outside shines through the curtains, coloring the younger boy's pale skin.<br/>
"You're so beautiful, my love." He leans down for a kiss, Bruce can taste himself on Jerome's tongue. The ginger's hands start searching for the small bottle under the pillow. He coats three of his fingers with the liquid, one already teasing at Bruce's entrace. Jerome breaks the kiss, just to ask<br/>
"Can I?" A simple question makes Bruce melt and pushing himself down on Jerome's finger. Knowing every inch of eachother's body, Jerome quickly finds Bruce's prostate. After three fingers and loud "please"s they're making love. Jerome is going slow, Bruce is panting and holding onto his love like he could break any moment. Maybe deep down he already knows.<br/>
"You're my world. You made my life so much better, thank you" Bruce doesn't even notice the past tense as he melts under Jerome. "I love you, I love you, I love so much" are the words they say to eachother, their heartbeats matching as after one... two... three... four beats they came together.<br/>
Bruce can hardly keep his eyes open, but Jerome is already putting his clothes on. He looks down at his sleeping beauty.<br/>
"Will you come back in the morning?" Are Bruce's last words before he falls asleep. His last words to Jerome, the love of his life.<br/>
"No, I won't" Jerome whispers in the night, but Bruce is asleep. "I'm so sorry my love. I'm sorry..."<br/>
Jerome leaves the room, leaves Bruce alone in the cold bed, and walks alone towards the tall building.<br/>
******************************************<br/>
Bruce wakes up to people yelling his name outside the manor. He quickly puts on some clothes and walks outside. He's greeted by interviewers and photographers all asking the same question.<br/>
"Have you heard that Jerome Valeska is dead?"<br/>
"Are you happy that your biggest enemy isn't disturbing the city anymore?"<br/>
"Mr. Wayne can you tell us more about the Joker?"<br/>
Bruce can't breath. Can't feel and can't see. He's down on the floor in a second, he doesn't scream, he doesn't cry, he can't breath. Cameras are flashing, a woman is calling the ambulance quickly. Panic attack she says. Bruce can't breath.<br/>
******************************************<br/>
Dear Bruce,<br/>
I'm sorry for what I'm about to do tonight. I'm sorry for what I did. You can't believe how much I love you, or I hope you do. You brought me so much happiness, my love, but it wasn't enough. I like to think everything happened because of my childhood, that I'm not insane like they say. You showed me that even someone like me can be loved and that crying is not a weakness. I hope you're not crying for me, I don't deserve it. I don't want you to think that I did what I did because of you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm sorry for ruining your life, for ruining your city, my prince. Just keep on living without me, for me... Find someone better, I know he won't love you as much as I do, no one can love you that much. Please forgive me for everything I've done, let me sleep in peace.<br/>
Yours, Jay</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>